User talk:Banningk1979/Archive 7
Thanks for the support :-) Hi Banningk, this is my blog of thanks, as I am now officially a rollback! Have a good one. The Cat (talk) 06:48, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Creepy art contest I noticed our blog hasn't been getting much attention *sheepish smile*. Perhaps users are just settling down and making their art, but would it be possible to host it in the staff blogs area or somewhere else where it will be more visible? If possible, could you do us a favor and repost it? Hopefully we can work out a solution to this, either way. Thanks The Cat (talk) 07:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Banningk1979 thanks for cooperating for a page like this (very good) but I want to know since I didn't understood what the removing warning meaned what does mean: Quality issues Thank you for the comprehension, and keep the good work... Creepy Riki (talk) 09:55, August 8, 2015 (UTC)Creepy_Riki :Answered by SoPretentious. :The Cat (talk) 11:31, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Spam Blog This blog is spam. MrDupin (talk) 12:46, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Template Cleanup I went through the unused templates, and some that were barely used. I sorted them into three categories: Practical, Non-Practical, and Unused. If the information is useful, feel free to browse and adapt the templates in the list: http://horrorstorysandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Test6 SoPretentious 10:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm a really impatient person lol and I'm not getting a lot of feedback for my stories. So I was wondering if you could give one or both of my stories a review. If not I perfectly understand. SmidgetTheMidget--SmidgetTheMidget (talk) 05:17, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, details... So, we have a new contest again. We had some nice contests these last few months, but right now, this contest's not the same. As the name implies, the contest is about writing a mystery pasta; I guess it's self-explanatory. Okay, going to the details. To enter the contest, just comment I'm in!. The topic you want to write about depends on you; you can choose any topic as you please -- a murderer, a murderous ghost, a killer demon, a syndicate who kidnaps people for demonic sacrifice, anything, as long as it's a bit mysterious and... creepy, of course it must be. There are no limits on word count, but 800 words is the minimum word count; you can write at any length -- 2000 words, 10000, novelette length -- as your heart pleases, but just make sure it's a quality work of literature. You will be given 14 days to write and submit your pasta; if you fail to submit your pasta on time, you may still submit, but your pasta is disqualified, and will only be mentioned at a part of the winner's blog dedicated to those late-submitters. If you write a mystery pasta, I recommended you to have this plot device: the red herring. Red herring is a plot device where the protagonist's gathered information/clues leads him/her to the wrong conclusion, and thus must start all over again until he/she finds the right one. For more information, please visit the Wikipedia page dedicated to this plot device. So, rewards? Of course, there should be rewards, but this contest's rewards are not that good, not that bad. There will be five winners: 3rd, 2nd, and 1st (possibly an honorable mention and a People's Choice Award). The submission period will end after 15 pastas are chosen. These pastas will be cut down, until only three (or four/five) are left. The rewards will be: 1. Bragging rights. 2. Personalized banner of your username and the position you've won. 3. A special place for your pasta in the home page. (Only a maybe; I'll talk to Tom first regarding this) 4. Congratulations from everyone (of course). Regarding the People's Choice Award, the pastas which did not win any award are put in a poll in a separate blog. Users will then read these pastas, and vote for what they think the pasta deserving the award. Users are highly and strongly encouraged to deliver feedback after reading a pasta. What about the criteria? So here it goes: Mystery factor: 30% Creepy factor: 30% Technicality (grammar, punctuation, format, etc.): 25% Creativity : 15℅ Total: 100% Getting a bit strict, here are the grounds for right-away disqualification: 1. Plagiarized. 2. Violates ToU. 3. Not mysterious/creepy. 4. Horribly-written (obviously) 5. Wall of text (obviously). 6. Wrongly formatted (obviously). 7. NSFW elements -- like blood, drugs, sex, adult themes and ideas -- are allowed, and even welcomed, but too much of these elements... well, you already know. 8. Not up to Quality Standards (obviously). 9. Offensive, extremely profane, blasphemous, racist, defamatory, discriminatory, and libelous to a real, living person (fiction should only be fiction). :P.S. The judges may be some willing administrators. I assign b'crats to check oncoming submissions, to make sure no unqualified pasta will enter the 15. And the admins will be the judges, maybe you, Tom, Empy, and Jay. I don't think I can be a judge, since I have personal issues I must deal with, and I prioritize my social life than internet life for now. If you have any questions, please message me so I can address your problem. And please forward this message to the active admins and b'crats, and if everything is fine, create a blog for the contest. Thanks in advance, RuckusQuantum 10:39, August 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Umm... sure, no problemo, and so are the b'crats! So, it's final? RuckusQuantum 03:02, August 13, 2015 (UTC) :Changing the third ground for disqualification, if it's not mysterious, only mysterious, it will be removed. A short question Hello. I have seen many badges and I want to know what they do. Can you please tell me what they do?CreepyPowerKrypt22 (talk) 19:45, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Q: Are ritual pastas still allowed on this site? I mean, I guess they are, but will they ever be part of the blacklisted subjects? A little bird told me that rituals these days are just rehashes of previous ones, but are you guys ever going to make them blacklisted? (chews nails) I hope not. RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 00:32, August 14, 2015 (UTC) You do it... Please, create the contest blog for me. I'll be very grateful, I hope Empty and other admins will light the green light. RuckusQuantum 10:18, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Hope you don't mind, but I've addressed this on Ruckus's talk page. I would say this contest is a no go unless someone wants to adopt it. Reading over the proposal, they basically want us to hold the contest ourselves. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:44, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Ruckus seems to have realized the error and is now agreeing to judge/make the blog/etc (see my talk page for reference). I think we're going to let it move forward now. Sorry for all the confusion. ::Jay Ten (talk) 17:16, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :::We're good. There's no more confusion. But we don't have enough judges. Do you agree to judge these pastas? If you're not, then it's fine. I somehow know someone here (and someone outside of this site, as well). RuckusQuantum 17:50, August 15, 2015 (UTC) A Question About Categories... Hello there, I had a question concerning categories that I was wondering if you could answer. I have recently written five micropastas, and I am thinking about writing more in the future. I plan on submitting all of them on a single page. However, with this, a question arises that I feel compelled to ask. Does the mutually exclusive rule concerning categories still count? If one of my micropastas was about ghosts and another was about monsters, would I only be able to categorize one of the two? Thanks if you can answer this for me! Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 18:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Period of less activity For about a month or so, I'll be a lot less active. I'll still be around for an hour or two each day on most days. SoPretentious 21:33, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I wanted to know if I could post a NSFW-esque story about a snuff film on the site. To be more specific, I was wondering if I could post a story where a guy goes to an adult store and buys a porn tape. But he doesn't realize its a snuff film until he tries to watch it at home. I have the entire story worked out in my head in more detail but I don't know if it would get deleted as soon as I posted it. I was just wondering if it would. Gabemcceldry (talk) 02:21, August 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm back/It's done Hello, Banningk. You're going to be the first person I even mention this story to, excluding the writer's showcase and those who offered feedback. You're the first I actually want to read it, really. I finished In Torment III, and I consider this a pretty big deal for several reasons to myself. *I consider this to be the point my writing, and lore skills increased highly. *I Consider this to be the story with the best hidden/secret/subliminal/duel meanings I've ever done. *It explains a lot of what went wrong before, and I believe it addresses every issue pointed out to me. If you could find the time to read and comment on it to give feedback/opinions, I'd really, really appreciate it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 05:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Q: How do you remove categories from a page? Is it administrator-only? RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 18:36, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:42, August 17, 2015 (UTC) RE:RE: Categories Thank you for your help concerning my question on categories, I know now what I am going to do! Who killed Mr. Boddy?! It was I, The Eccentric Bible Salesman! 20:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) On your request I would love to read your newest story, but I am still a bit behind on the series. (A shame). I'll do my best to catch up, and hopefully get to the new installment very soon. I'll try my hardest, and read the longest I can each day. PS- the next installment of In Torment is having its plot written, and will be the end of this story arc. Just thought I'd let you know. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 05:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Tobit Story Awesome, I'll check it out! I'll read a little bit of it tonight, but I'll be heading to bed fairly soon, so I probably won't finish or leave a review until tomorrow. As luck would have it, I actually just finished working on a little something too: http://pastebin.com/1s7dmTRx I just have to go over it again and add in some extra details, then it'll be ready for the Writer's Workshop. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 06:57, August 19, 2015 (UTC) :I'm looking forward to reading it, thanks for letting me know. MrDupin (talk) 14:05, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Heya Sorry, I know you probably get asked this a LOT, but should I start the Tobit series with Demon Tobit of Delphia or Love and Hot Chocolate? Are they interchangeable? I'd love to start reading. --Mr. Mojo Risin' (talk) 16:00, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Nothing much, I can help you fix them. RISING DID NOT POOP, SHE PEED 00:16, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Edit Per this edit, make sure to leave spaces after ellipses. SoPretentious 04:25, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Tobit Hello! I hope you’re healing nicely. You’re still having run-on sentences and such, but I liked this chapter better than the previous chapter because it was suspenseful rather than gory. It seems like each chapter is horrifying in a different way, which is good. I also enjoyed the little touches & evocative descriptions, and the occasional humorous touches & in-jokes. I liked the part with Paulie. Not only did it provide a tie-in with “For Love and Hot Chocolate”, but it was also very human and touching. Don’t ever be afraid to put deep and human touches in a story. (On a side note, my late father, believe it or not, was also a Korean War veteran. He never spoke of his experiences.) The segment also shows how when it comes to Delphia, the left hand doesn’t know what the right hand is doing. I’m really hoping Tabitha and Lacy get theirs. It’s not bad enough that Lacy’s a heartless, animal-torturing, child-murdering, stinking serial killer with no conscience; she also has to be sarcastic. I’ve run into jerks, both “adults’ and children, who feel the need to be sarcastic and hateful, and then laugh, act like they're being cute, beam with pride, etc. ~snarls in fury~ Sometime you should have a story with a phone customer service rep eating it. I also hope Lena and Soka (to say nothing of the rest of the Unwashed) find salvation. I hope Gregory gets a little comeuppance, though I can understand his emotions somewhat. Why, Trevor? You were doing so well, and then you let the wolves through the door! ~imitates Tyra Banks~ We were rooting for you! We were all rooting for you! I have a couple questions. One, did Tabitha have a hand in Lena nearly getting killed in the first place? Two, the excuse Lacy gave the guard was gross, but I have to ask- Was this inspired by Family Guy? If it’s not, then I really don’t want to know the story. I don’t watch Seth McFarlane’s work regularly (That guy’s talented! He doesn’t need to work blue!), but I was flipping through the channels one night and came across an episode in which Peter and Joe wondered why Quagmire hadn’t joined them on their fishing trip. They went to his house to investigate only to find him barely alive and hanging from a noose. They realized, “He must have choked himself while watching clown porn!” It showed the TV and a clown was firing confetti and ribbon onto a woman. Joe asked Peter to help him get Quagmire down and he replied, “Wait, I want to see the money shot!” It then showed the clowns spraying seltzer on the woman. That episode was unsettling (It dealt with the issue of domestic violence, and there was a part at the climax which I found disturbing), but there were some funny lines here and there. At the hospital Peter told Lois something to the effect of, “He got hurt choking himself! That just goes to show you that anything can be dangerous!” Raidra (talk) 17:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :You're quite welcome! It's always a pleasure to give you feedback. :-) Raidra (talk) 15:50, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi, mate. Is my story okay to post? AndrewAJTaylor (talk) 23:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Category Rules Hey Banning, I thought I should draw your attention to the new category rules, as you recently violated them at They Hate Us and Want Us to Die with this diff. Please try not to violate them again, as it could result in a ban. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:14, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :According to the new rules, stories tagged with the Theory category can't be added to any other categories. Since the story was already tagged theory, adding animals violated the rules. See rule number 12. I hope that clears things up a bit. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:55, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Here it is... AndrewAJTaylor (talk) 12:57, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Here's the story: Revenge Porn. AndrewAJTaylor (talk) 01:17, August 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yeah, you're right, I should have extended some better professional courtesy towards you. The ban warning was a bad idea, especially given that you, as an admin, certainly already know the consequences, it was totally redundant and just gives the wrong impression. I haven't been able to get on much - I'm helping someone to move house, so I'm online only in very short bursts. Because of this, I typed the warning in a rush, without thinking. My sincere apologies. I believe at the time I was, as you said, attempting to avoid showing favoritism. With regards to whether the new rules make sense, I myself have also been having doubts (even though I proposed them - my bad). I'm certainly happy with the new rules on PokéMon and Lost Episodes, but Theory is a bit iffy for me. I included it in the proposal because it's one of the ones Skelly originally suggested, and I can see the reasoning behind it in theory (heh), but I don't know whether it works in fact. Anyway, I agree it would be a good idea if we could establish some means of communication off-site. It would be great if you could tell me your Skype, although I won't be able to add you until Friday, since this isn't my computer and this one doesn't have Skype. Again, sorry about this, I really hope this won't cause a rift between us, as I have a huge amount of respect for you and really enjoy your writing, and I couldn't forgive myself if I caused any large disruption to the site's staff team. Have a good day, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 09:13, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : Would you also tell me your skype username? The rules should probably be switched back to include just lost episodes and pokemon. Video games could be made a (nearly) standalone category also. And the genre listing should list "videos" as an appropriate category to add to those pastas. SoPretentious 12:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Tobit Life has been kinda crazy here lately. I'll get to your story as soon as I can. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:14, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Re Yeah, I really should post my work anyways because some people enjoy it and that's the goal for me. And, I'm so sorry I've been saying I was going to read your stories for a while now, but I'm officially out of college for now, so I'll be binge reading everything I've missed. It's not legal to miss out on anything concerning Tobit, haha GreyOwl (talk) 03:51, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hi. I was wondering how you make a break in a page? For example, between my updates of mrfriend123... I also want to edit the page (I forgot to add a period) but I don't wanna get banned for editing it and racking up points. Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Yo, love your blog, so cool. keep typeing and i'll keep reading, so don't forget.Dogssmileatme (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC)purrrDogssmileatme (talk) 18:45, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello, sir! I fixed my story, please review it again. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:494263 Thank you, and have a good day, sir. Commenting Policy I was thinking of adding a rule about disallowing text art on the article commenting policy. It's currently not mentioned. Thoughts? SoPretentious 03:37, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Article Commenting Policy I would consider text art anything beyond an emoticon. Although emoticons are not productive in a comment, I think they are fine as part of a comment. Something like this would be text art: (\ /) ( ^.^) (") (") SoPretentious 20:47, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Help Hello. I'm currently confused. I have posted an original creepypasta, but it keeps being deleted and i don't know what to do. First i got confused and posted it twice, then it got deleted for no reason. Can you help me? Thank You. DannyRJ (talk) 15:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC)DannyRJDannyRJ (talk) 15:34, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Answered on user's blog page about the subject. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:43, September 7, 2015 (UTC) New Story Hello! I just finished The Night Man, a Noir story set in Santa Monica. The story is "slightly" connected to the In Torment series, taking place long before them. (1946). I tried to include a completely different writing style in this, and I think I did it. ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 02:58, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: New Standalone I'll add that to my list. I'm going to read all the tobits (except for the two I've read) next week also, since I never got to that. SoPretentious 10:12, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Input When you can, would you look at our other page? Wanting to make a link to new pages more accessible and would like your input before I implement it. Thanks. And congrats on finishing another story. I'll try to give it a look this weekend. Jay Ten (talk) 13:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Story I'll gladly give it a review. By the end of the month I'll have it up. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 16:49, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: New Stand Alone Pasta Hey there Banning! I'm glad to see you got that stand alone pasta up in the air. I'll be sure to read it at some point or another, and given the qaulity of some of your other stories, I'm pretty sure it'll be top ten worthy. One thing though, it'll probably be a while before I can get this list of yours out. I am curently in the process of writing AGrimAuxilitrix's, and then Humboldt's will be next, and I of course have a life as well as responsibilities outside of the internet. I hope you can understand. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 18:20, September 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know, I'll take a look at it when I get the time :) By the way, you may be interested in this script when you're messaging a large group of people in the future - it can really speed things up. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:18, September 12, 2015 (UTC) New Story in WW Hey, man! I would love if you could take a gander at my new pasta that I posted in the Writer's Workshop, "The Closet Behind the Wall." Whenever you have time, of course. It would be much appreciated! XD Umbrello (talk) 22:02, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Astro-chan (talk) 05:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Hi, sir. I fixed up my story by taking your contructive critism and improve my story, I make sure it is edited, so I was hoping if I ever going to get my story back in the wiki, I will thank you with all my heart. Thanks, for helping me improved my writing.Astro-chan (talk) 05:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Banning's New Story Cool, I'll check it out. It might take a while between my laptop constantly overheating and me managing a forum, but I'll get to it, promise :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:46, September 13, 2015 (UTC)